1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination magazine rack and toilet paper dispenser and more particularly pertains to conveniently storing a plurality of magazines adjacent to a toilet paper dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing toilet tissue are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,105 to Cooker; U.S. Pat. Des. 247,077 to Gruber; U.S. Pat. Des. 286,330 to Sussman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,759 to Webber; U.S. Pat. Des. 308,612 to Cuevas; and U.S. Pat. Des. 267,607 to Peabody et al.
In this respect, the combination magazine rack and toilet paper dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a plurality of magazines adjacent to a toilet paper dispenser.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combination magazine rack and toilet paper dispenser which can be used for storing a plurality of magazines adjacent to a toilet paper dispenser. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.